Diskussion:Ben Skywalker
Spoilerwarnung da or knapp 4 Monaten die Spoilerwarnung reingemacht wurde, würde ich die gerne rausnehmen, weil spoiler ja nur ne dauer von 4 wochen haben,oder? Boba Aloha. 18:50, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Naja, die Quelle für die Infos ist noch nicht auf Deutsch erschienen. Deshalb sollte die Spoilerwarnung noch ein wenig drinbleiben. Ben Kenobi Admin 18:51, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :achso wusste ich nicht, danke Boba Aloha. 18:52, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Jacens Padawan Ben wurde nicht zum padawan von jacen, er war eher sowas wie inoffizieller azubi. Erst Luke war sein richtiger Meister. und offenbar hat Luke sowieso nicht mehr den Begriff 'Padawan in der benutzung sondern verschiedene kategorien fuer die jedi academy schueler sowie angehende Jedi ritter, aber nie wird noch von Padawanen gesprochen , selbst den zopf den Ben sich wachsen laesst wird von denen den es auffaellt als altmodisch betrachtet da es nicht mehr praktiziert wird. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 82.83.87.254 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 19:51, 19. Mai 2008 (CEST)) es duefrte im prinzip Machsensibilitaet heissen und nicht sensivitaet , da senstive = sensibel ist. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 82.83.87.254 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 19:59, 19. Mai 2008 (CEST)) :Bitte beim nächsten Mal mit ~~~~ signieren Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 19:59, 19. Mai 2008 (CEST) Kolonie-Zugehörigkeit? Da steht er wäre Mitlied einer Kolonie, wo kommt das den vor??? 10:05, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) :In der Dark-Nest-Trilogie, aber direkt dazugehören, tut er da eigentlich nicht. Jaina 10:09, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Ach so ja... Soll das dann weggemacht werden? 10:12, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Wenn keiner kommt und das Gegenteil behauptet. Jaina 10:22, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::Erledigt... War übrigens eh der falsche Link. 10:28, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) An die Autoren dieses Artikels Als ich diesen Artikel das erste Mal öffnete, war ich vom Engagement und dem Ehrgeiz der Autoren entschieden beeindruckt. Je mehr ich aber durch den Artikel ging, umso mehr muss ich jetzt sagen, dass euer Ehrgeiz dann doch ein wenig zu hoch gestochen ist. Da ich euch beiden noch nicht sonderlich kenne, gehe ich davon aus, dass ihr beide noch relativ neu in der Jedipedia seid. Deshalb ist es durchaus noch zu verzeihen, dass ihr bei formalen Fragen noch nicht sonderlich gut informiert sei. Ich möchte euch deshalb erstmal auf Jedipedia:Erste Schritte aufmerksam machen. Trotzdem habe ich mir noch die Zeit genommen, eure Aufmerksamkeit auf einige Auffälligkeiten innerhalb eures Projektes zu richten, die nicht ganz regelkonform sind. *Zitate sind grundsätzlich den Dialogen aus den Romanen zu entehmen und immer gesprochenes. Der Fließtext eines Romanes ist nie ein Zitat in einem Artikel und darf nicht zitiert werden. :Das ist zwar eine sehr bewegende Szene, doch das gehört aus den vorherigen Gründen nicht in euren Artikel. *Als nächstes ist mir aufgefallen, dass ihr mit den Quellen aus der Ära Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter anscheinend nicht sonderlich up-to-date seid. Das schließe ich zum einen daraus, dass euer eigener, angegebener Stand nur auf Verräter beläuft. Im Artikel angegeben sind aber zum einen Bücher, die ihr nicht besitzt, und zum anderen fehlen auch noch Quellen für die ersten Textabschnitte. Ich gehe davon aus, dass dies ein Überrest aus der Zeit vor eurer Überarbeitung ist und möchte euch bitten, die entsprechenden Textabschnitte, die ihr nicht an euren eigenen Quellen belegen könnt, auch zu entfernen, ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie sind nicht mit den richtigen Quellen belegt sind. Da ihr die Quellen nicht habt, könnt ihr das dann auch nicht überprüfen und müsst den entsprechenden Abschnitt auch dann löschen, da ihr bei etwaigen Fragen keine zufriedenstellenden Angaben machen könntet. Ich weiß, dass die Sache mit der Byrt aus Das Ultimatum stammt – aber wusstet ihr das auch? Den größten Teil seiner jungen Lebensjahre verbrachte er im Schlund, während seine Eltern die Yuuzhan Vong bekämpften. Belege in den Quellen des Artikels? Und ganz davon abgesehen: Wenn Ben zwei Jahre im Schlund verbrachte und in Inferno bereits 14 ist, kann man dieses erste Siebtel doch wohl kaum als den größten Teil seiner jungen Lebensjahre bezeichnen. Hättet ihr die Quellen, um dies zu überprüfen oder den Abschnitt aufgrund dieses Mangels entfernt, wäre das gar nicht im Artikel. Ich möchte euch natürlich nicht zum maßlosen Quellenkauf auffordern, sondern mehr zu einer sorgfältigeren Arbeit mit dem, was ihr habt. Versteht mich in der Richtung nicht falsch. *Dazu kommt noch, dass ich den Eindruck habe, dass ihr z.b. Die Königsdrohne von Troy Denning nicht wirklich gelesen habt, denn der Grund, weshalb die Skywalkers zu den Killiks aufbrechen, ist nicht, dass die Jedi einfach verschwunden sind, sondern sich in eine Grenzstreitigkeit der Chiss eingemischt haben. *Euer Ehrgeiz ist der nächste Punkt, wegen dem ich mich an euch wende. Die ausufernde Ausführlichkeit, mit der ihr noch die kleinsten Details aus den einzelnen Büchern zu einem Artikel verarbeitet ist zum einen ein ganz gewaltiger Arbeitsaufwand und zum anderen auch relativ unnötig. Dass Ben Nanna langweilig findet und abschaltet, ist vielleicht echt nicht so nett, aber inwieweit ist dies relevant für den Artikel? Ich weiß, diese Frage ist am Anfang schwer zu beantworten, doch ihr müsst verstehen, dass ihr euch für eure Artikel nicht an einer haargenauen Wiedergabe des Dialogs halten müsst. Dort sagte er Ben, dass er, falls es Schwiegkeiten geben sollte, Tenel Kas Droiden DD-11A mit einem Machttrick ausschalten sollte. Ben verstand das falsch und dachte, er sollte DD sofort ausschalten, was er auch tat. Dann folgte er Jacen und platzte schließlich mitten in eine Unterhaltung zwischen ihm und Tenel Ka, die Jacen enthüllte, dass er der Vater von ihrer Tochter Allana sei. Tenel Ka bat Ben eindringlich, niemanden davon '''etaws' zu sagen, da das Leben des Babys dann in höchster Gefahr vor den hapanischen Adeligen sein würde.'' Gekürzt sähe der Abschnitt so aus: Auf Hapes sollte Ben im Falle von Schwierigkeiten Tenel Kas Droiden DD-11A deaktivieren, was Ben jedoch aufgrund eines Missverständnisses unmittelbar, nachdem Jacen ihn verlassen hatte, tat. Er folgte Jacen zu der Unterhaltung mit Tenel Ka und erfuhr dort das Geheimnis von Tenel Kas Baby Allana, was er jeoch auf Tenel Kas eindringlichen Bitten für sich behalten sollte. Ihr seht, dass all die ganzen Details über Allana gar nicht auftauchen, denn das müssen sie auch nicht. Die Links sind insbesondere deshalb dafür dar, dass ich interessierte Leser für nähere Details einfach die entsprechenden Artikel anschauen kann. Deshalb müsst dann im folgenden auch nicht genau auf die Situation mit Luke, Han und dem Utegetu-Nebel eingehen, denn dafür haben wir die Links. Grob skizzieren, was Sache ist, und dabei nie den Bezug zu Ben Skywalker verlieren, denn für eine stringente Darstellung ist das wichtig. Solche Details wie Jacen versuchte zu vermitteln und flog mit Ben nach Ossus, wo er mit ungefähr der Hälfte der anderen Jedi der Akademie spüren konnte, was die Meister taten. könnte man vielleicht in dem Abschnitt „Fähigkeiten“ erwähnen, in der Biografie haben sie nichts zu suchen und stören den Lesefluss. *Ihr benutzt im Text sage und schreibe 21 Überschriften für eine Reihe, die sich gerade mal auf neun Bücher beläuft. Dass das unnötig viel ist, ist euch hoffentlich klar. Dabei wechseln die Überschriften von irritierenden Sachen wie „Attentat auf Tenel Ka“, was den Eindruck erweckt, Ben wäre an einem Attentat auf Tenel Ka beteiligt, bis hin zu blanken Abkürzungen wie „Die GGA“, die ebenfalls etwas misslungen sind, weil Garde der Galaktischen Allianz und ihre Abkürzung nicht unbedingt jedem Leser bekannt ist. Und Die corellianischen Coruscanti ist eher unfreiwillig komisch, als dass es wirklich den Inhalt wiedergibt. So etwas wie „Terroristenjagd“ wäre passender gewesen, aber da könnt ihr kreativ sein. Da ist auch nur eine Sache der Übung. Gleichzeitig werdet ihr mit euren Unterschriften immer kleiner und kleiner, dass die fettgedruckte, kleine Überschrift, ehrlich gesagt, nicht besonders gut aussieht. Weiterhin müsst ihr immer schauen, dass euer Artikel immer in etwa gleich große Abschnitte gegliedert ist. Ihr schwankt immer noch zwischen wahren Textblöcken, gut ausgewogenen Abschnitten und einsamen Ein-Satz-Abschnitten wie Ben musste dann zusammen mit Jacen auf Ossus bleiben. oder Die Jedi-Meister waren währenddessen sehr entsetzt darüber, dass zwei Jedi an Razzien teilnahmen. '', die ganz besonders das Bild des Artikels und seinen Lesefluss stören. * ''Auf diese Mission begleitete ihn Ben als angeblicher Übersetzer für den Adumari-Akzent, in Wirklichkeit sollte er ihrem Führer glauben machen, dass die Jedi noch viel geheimnissvoller seien, als er angenommen hatte lasse ich einfach unkommentiert stehen. Somit wurde Jacen beauftragt, die Station auszuschalten. Luke überließ schweren Herzens Jacen die Entscheidung, ob er Ben mitnehmen würde. Jacen entschied sich dafür, da er in seinen Augen ein Gewinn für die Mission sein würde. Ich möchte euch an diesem Beispiel nochmal zeigen, dass ihr immer wieder den Bezug zu Ben verliert. Vergesst nicht, ihr schreibt nicht Lukes oder Jacens Biografie, sondern die von Ben. Ihr dürft dabei nicht euren Blickwinkel vergessen. Wir sind eine Enzyklopädie, die absolut neutral über die Ereignisse berichtet. Ob Luke das schweren Herzens oder frohlockend tat, ist Ansichtssache und wäre in einem Essay ganz gut zu gebrauchen, hier aber eher unangebracht. *Im Text verteilt sind immer wieder Verdreher und Typos zu finden. Das ist nicht schlimm, das passiert allen. Lasst einfach vorher mal Word durchlaufen, das findet direkt die meisten Tippfehler. *Last but not least: Die Bilder. Ich weiß, dass ein Artikel von Qualität oft von vielen Bildern unterstützt wird, oder so heißt es wenigstens. Dieses Credo scheint ihr jedoch auch etwas missverstanden zu haben. Bilder von Lumiya, den Killiks, Centerpoint oder Mara Jade sind zwar ganz nett, aber sie helfen euch nicht unbedingt, euren Artikel auszuschmücken. Vielleicht ist es auf der WP gängige Praxis, aber meiner Ansicht nach kommt ein Artikel besser ohne Bilder als als mit Bildern, die ihn nur unnötig länger machen. Wie gesagt achte ich euren Ehrgeiz ganz besonders, aber ich möchte euch bitten, euch erstmal an kleineren Artikeln zu üben, bevor ihr euch an soetwas „großes“ wagt. Kopf hoch, nehmt es nicht persönlich, wie gesagt kenne ich euch ja nicht, und arbeitet einfach weiter! Aller Anfang ist schwer. Bel Iblis 17:03, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Ersteinmal danke für deine ausführliche und konstruktive Kritik. Ich für meinen Teil nehm das jetzt nicht persönlich, das ist alles ok, was du gesagt hast, und ich werde versuchen, deinen Vorschlägen mal nachzugehen. Wenn ich denn wieder richtig Zeit habe, im Moment (und eigentlich immer, die ganzen nächsten eineinhalb Jahre) habe ich sehr viel mit Schule zu tun und lern fast jeden Tag. Ich habe bisher auch noch nicht großartig an diesem Artikel mitgewirkt, bis auf einen Absatz (das mit dem Gedankenzitat...ich wusste nicht, dass es da so eine Regelung gibt, ist für zukünftige Artikel notiert ;). Ich kenn mich nur mit dem Wächter-der-Macht-Ben aus, und werde mich erst noch einmal reinlesen müssen. Ich hab mich eigentlich nur in der UC gelassen, weil ich dachte, ich kann noch was schreiben, aber Twilight ist immer so fix :D Wenn ich das richtig seh, wird sie den Großteil machen, Oma Hotaru kommt doch nicht so schnell mit. Aber ich bemüh mich *zwinker* Soweit bis hier. Grüße, Hotaru Delany 17:28, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Ich bedanke mich auch erstmal für deine Ratschläge und dass du dir überhaupt die Mühe dazu gemacht hast. Dazu möchte ich auch aber mal etwas zu deinen Punkten anmerken. ::::*Wie du schon richtig bemerkt hast, ich habe von Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter keine Ahnung. Deshalb bin ich einfach davon ausgegangen, dass es richtig ist, was da steht. Bloß, weil ich etwas nicht kenne, heißt es nicht, dass es auch falsch ist. Ich fände es auch irgentwie blöd, alles löschen zu müssen, was aus einer Quelle stammt, die ich nicht besitze. ::::*Okay, ich habe wirklich die schlechte Angewohnheit, alles bis ins kleinste Detail ausführlich zu schreiben. Ich werde versuchen, mich in Zukunft kürzer zu fassen. Allerdings ist es für mich immer lästig, immer erst einen anderen Artikel lesen zu müssen, wenn es auch in ein oder zwei Sätzen erklärt werden kann (meine sind wahrscheinlich länger, ich werde das mal kürzen oder auch ganz weglassen). ::::*Die vielen Überschriften entstehen wahrscheinlich durch den vielen Text, das werde ich auchmal kürzen. Auch bin ich bei Überschriften immer sehr einfallslos und habe da immer nur irgentetwas ungefähr passendes genommen... ::::*Zu den Bildern:Ich finde, es ließt sich einfach besser, wenn ein paar Bilder dabei sind. Zu Ben gibt es ja auch nur zwei Bilder, die ihn zeigen, sonst hätte ich die genommen, aber man kann sich meiner Meinung nach dann besser etwas darunter vorstellen. Ist aber auch Ansichtssache. :::Manchmal schaff ich es auch nicht, etwas vernünftig zu formulieren; wahrscheinlich ist auch ziemlich viel Wortwiederholung drin. Ich werde versuchen, das vernünftig hinzubekommen und auf deine Ratschläge achten. Twilight Diskussion 18:53, 8. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Es freut mich, dass du dir meine Anregungen zu Herzen genommen hast und damit weiter arbeiten willst. Ich hoffe, dass ich mit dem Review weiterhelfen konnte, und wünsche noch viel Erfolg bei der weiteren Arbeit. Wie gesagt: nehmt es nicht zu sehr zu Herzen, denn man lernt hier noch und es ist noch kein guter Autor vom Himmel gefallen. --''Bel Iblis'' 19:15, 8. Jan. 2010 (CET) Review dieses Artikels (abgeschlossen) Zwar hat Garm diesen Artikel vor einiger Zeit schon einmal reviewt, hiermit möchte ich aber noch ein „öffentliches“ Review einleiten. Twilight Diskussion 17:41, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Ich habe den Artikel aufgrund seiner erstaunlichen Länge erst einmal nur überflogen, sehe trotzdem schon einige Punkte die noch Verbesserungswürdig sind. Zum Teil ist der Artikel einfach zu sehr im Nacherzählungsstil geschrieben. D.h. so viel wie Ben sah sein Lichtschwert. Er hob das Lichtschwert auf. Luke sah seinen Sohn an. (nur als Beispiel von mir selbst ausgedacht). Unwichtige von wichtigen Informationen zu trennen, ist nicht immer leicht, aber jeden Schritt des Charakters nachzuerzählen, ist zu viel. Daraus ergibt sich außerdem, dass es sprachlich durchaus verbesserungswürdig ist, allerdings glaube ich, dass es dir als Autorin lediglich an Erfahrung fehlt. Wenn du mit dem Schreiben so fleißig weiter machst, wirst du mit der Zeit sehr wahrscheinlich von ganz alleine besser. Was mir noch aufgefallen ist, sind diverse Schreibfehler, die ich zum Teil zwar schon ausgemerzt habe, die aber sicher noch immer in Teilen versteckt sind. Daher kam mir auch ein bisschen der Eindruck, dass der ganze Text, den du geschrieben hast, einfach direkt hier abgespeichert wurde, ohne dass du nochmal großartig Korrektur gelesen hättest. Beim weiteren Lesen fallen einem neben Schreibfehlern zudem noch sprachliche Ungereimtheiten auf und deshalb würde ich dir raten, alles in Ruhe noch einmal durchzulesen und dann wird dir selbst auffallen, was noch verbessert gehört. Ein bisschen komisch finde ich noch, dass ausschließlich der Persönlichkeitsteil mit Einzelnachweisen versehen wurde. Wenn man schon dabei ist, sollte man gleich die ganze Biografie damit versehen, aber ansonsten ist es für mich persönlich kein großes Manko. Sollte es aber zu einer lesenswert oder exzellent Aufstellung kommen, wird das gerne kritisiert. Alles in allem ist es schön, dass der Artikel so gut ausgearbeitet wurde, aber vielleicht war es zum Anfangen in der JP ein zu großes Projekt. Aber wie gesagt, je mehr du schreibst, desto besser wird deine Sprache usw. von ganz alleine und zu Beginn finde ich es toll, dass du dir so viel Mühe gegeben hast. Jaina 21:55, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Im ich sach mal letzten Teil des Artikels kann man ruhig noch ein paar Bilder dazu schmeißen ;D --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 22:23, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Kleiner Tipp von mir: Wenn man seinen eigenen Artikel bearbeitet, hilft es, den Text einfach rückwärts zu lesen. Das zwingt einen, jedes Wort zu lesen, und verhindert,dass man die Absätze einfach skippt, weil man sie eh schon kennt.Bel Iblis 20:49, 27. Mär. 2010 (CET) Spoiler aus "Sieg" Das Buch ist erschienen. Der Spoiler kann also raus. Oder gibts ne Frist, nach Veröffentlichungsdatum? Bei manchen Artikeln scheints die aber nicht zu geben. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Lorian Nod (Diskussion | Beiträge) 17. Jun. 2010, 18:43:16) :Bei den Büchern vier Wochen nach deutscher Ersterscheinung, Ausnahmen gibts zB bei TCW, da ist es nur eine Woche. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:45, 17. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Exzellent-Kandidatur – August 2010 (bestanden) Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 06.08.2010 bis zum 20.08.2010. * : Nach den letzten Aktualisierungen von Jaina und Twilight ist der Artikel endlich vollständig und auf dem neuesten Stand. Ben ist eine Romanfigur und ich finde es beachtlich, wie gut hier der Inhalt von zwei Dutzend Romanen dargestellt wurde – immer den Fokus auf Ben gerichtet. Ich werde nicht müde, zu betonen, welche Leistung es wohl ist, den Überblick über so viele hunderte und sogar tausende Seiten zu bewahren und trotzdem nicht das große Ganze aus den Augen zu verlieren. Ich verarbeite ja hauptsächlich Inhalte aus Comics. Ab und zu schreibe ich auch mal über einen Roman... aber es ist mir offen gestanden einfach zu müßig. Und hier sind es mehr als zwanzig Romane... Zu Ben: Der Artikel ist clever geschrieben und mit vielen Zitaten versehen. Einige Dialoge finde ich zwar (rein aus optischen Gesichtspunkten) etwas zu lang und zu viele Sätze fangen mit „Kurze Zeit später...“ an, aber das sind Kleinigkeiten und schaden dem Gesamteindruck, den der Artikel bei mir hinterlassen hat, nicht. Zumindest das mit den Satzanfängen habe ich verbessert. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 22:51, 6. Aug. 2010 (CEST) **Jetzt hat Nahdar auch eine Kontrolllesung gemacht und ich lande im Bearbeitungskonflikt... D.h. meine Kontrolllesung geht unter. Es ist unmöglich, meine Änderungen aus dem Konflikt-Fenster zu extrahieren und neu einzufügen. Das waren einfach zu viele Kleinigkeiten. Schade... aber so ist das bei einem Wiki wohl oder übel. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 22:57, 6. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ***Das ist natürlich blöd, wenn man sich mal die Mühe gemacht hat. Vllt. kannst du den Teil ab der Ermordung von Gejjen einfügen, da war ich noch nicht. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 22:58, 6. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Ich schließe mich der Meinung von Anakin an, der Artikel hats verdient. --Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 19:06, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Viel besser. Einer der letzten neuen Jedi, die sich eine Auszeichnung verdienen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:29, 8. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Kann nicht nachvollziehen, wieso die Biografie nur auf Ben fokusiert sein sollte oder andersrum es eben nicht anders sein dürfte. Der Artikel liest sich gut, erklärt die Story bündig und ist wohl vollständig. Also exzellent. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 12:42, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:57, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * :gut--Commander Cody CC-2224 17:33, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 10:21, 15. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * :--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|''DCF]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 12:36, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Ich hab den Artikel ja gerade selbst mal angeschaut und kann dir leider (noch) nicht bepflichten. Das Geschehen weicht sehr wohl von Ben ab, und manche Formulierungen, gerade im Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg, lassen noch zu wünschen übrig. Zudem ist der besagte Großabschnitt teilweise viel zu ausführlich. Wie bereits intern besprochen werde ich morgen den Rest erledigen und dann warten, ob Twilight nochwas am ZGB macht. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 22:58, 6. Aug. 2010 (CEST) **Zudem sind die letzten Sätze der Persönlichkeit unbelegt. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 13:12, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Mit '''8 Pro'stimmen und keiner Gegenstimme erhält der Artikel das Sternchen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:31, 22. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Exzellent Abwahl – Dezember 2012/Januar 2013 (bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 2.Dez. 2012 bis zum 15.01.2013 Kommentar: Ich halte diesen Artikel für exzellent, aber Im Vortex und Verurteilung der Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe fehlen. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 12:40, 1. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) *Kritik von Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo :*Problem: Im Vortex fehlt ::*Antwort: Erledigt JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:55, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :*Problem: Verurteilung fehlt ::*Antwort: Erledigt JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:55, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit beendet. Es darf abgestimmt werden. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:18, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Abstimmung (Phase 2) * (4 P.): In der vorliegenden Fassung entspricht der Artikel den Kriterien. Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:19, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) * (2 P.): Im jetzigen Zustand entspricht der Artikel nicht mehr dem Zustand eines exzellenten Artikels. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 20:18, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) * (4 P.): Oh, mist. Die Abstimmung läuft ja schon... Naja, jedenfalls finde ich den Artikel sehr wohl Exzellent. Er ist vollständig, bis auf den Roman Apokalypse, der ja aber noch nicht auf Deutsch erschienen ist. Der Artikel hat einige Zitate, und auch an Bildern mangelt es ihm nicht. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:30, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC) * (2 P.): Ich finde das der Artikel nun den Ansprüchen eines exzellenten Artikels entspricht. (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 15:37, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC)) Der Artikel hat die Wahl zum exzellenten Artikel mit 10 Pro-Punkten und 2 Kontra-Punkten bestanden. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 16:03, 15. Jan. 2013 (UTC)